There is known a system (digital signage) that offers information using a display device such as a display at every place such as outdoors, public space, and transport facilities. Conventionally, the display device used in the system is, for example, constructed by bonding rear surfaces of two display devices in order to display the information on both sides (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-142399).
However, in the conventional configuration, because the two display devices are required, there is a problem that cost and a weight increase. It is conceivable that the information is displayed on both sides (two directions) by bending one display device by 180 degrees at a substantial center. However, it is difficult to manufacture the display device.
The present disclosure has been made in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a manufacturing method for being able to easily manufacture the both side display device.